Star Lord vs Boba Fett
Season 1 Episode 3. Writer: ZombieSlayer23 Description Anything for money, ey? Which galaxy-traveling fighter who will do nearly anything for money will come out on top? The Dancing Space Man or the Bounty Hunter? Interlude Romn: Now this will be a very interesting fight. Zombie: Indeed it will Romn. Indeed. Romn: We have Star Lord, the hero who helped destroy a villain by.... Dancing. Zombie: And Jango Fett, the Bounty Hunter and father of Boba Fett. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Star Lord Romn:' Peter Quill lived an interesting live... Until one day, his mother died and Peter ran away until he was abducted by a bunch of space freaks. Your normal, average Marvel-based day!' Zombie: Peter Quill ended up being taken care for all of his childhood by Yondu, a blue space-traveler who mostly only wanted credits. He even threatened Peter that he would eat him. Romn: Yummy boiled human! Zombie: When Peter was an adult, things changed. Peter stole a cube that contained a hidden power, but on that day, Gamora, daughter of Thanos, came and attempted to steal the cube back. But in that attempt, she also stumbled across Rocket and Groot, who wanted Star-Lord for credits. On that day, the 4 fighters were arrested together and also escaped together. They also met Drax the Destroyer, another member of the team. Romn: So far, the Guardians of the Galaxy have saved the galaxy 2 times. Once from Roman and once from Peter's dad.... Who planned on abducting Quill by the way. Interesting. Zombie: Star Lord has some very interesting weapons, such as his Element Gun, which shoots all of the elements. He also has his Jet Boots which allow him to fly and his armor that lets him fly into space. Romn: Woah! That's pretty interesting! Star Lord also has tons of experience, since he is a member of a superhero team he needs to fight baddies nearly every day! Zombie: Indeed it is, Romn. '' ''Peter Quill: There's one other name you might know me by... Star Lord. Korath the Pursuer: ...Who? Peter Quill: Star Lord, man. Legendary Outlaw. [Korath shrugs] Boba Fett Light: Boba Fett was a male human bounty hunter, and the genetic clone of infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett. Boba was created by the cloners on Kamino and was physically identical to the clone troopers created for the Grand Army of the Republic, though Boba was unaltered and did not grow at the same accelerated rate as the other clones. Raised as Jango's son, Boba learned the combat skills necessary to one day become a bounty hunter in his own right. ~ Star Wars Wiki Romn: That is so cool! But what do you mean, was???.... Dark: Spoiler alerts, dude. Back to the point. Boba Fett was actually pretty skillful, even more so as he ages, and when he grows up he is a skillful, smart, and strong Bounty Hunter whom has worked for Darth Vader. Which, considering working with the most fearful ruler in the galaxy, is a pretty good accomplishment. Zombie: Indeed it is. However, on the Battle of Geonosis, Boba's father dies by Mace Windu. Boba Fett is sad and angry, wanting his revenge on the Jedi at once. He became a bounty hunter fighting through the galaxy and taking his fair share of credits. Boba has even successfully taken on Jedi with his bare fists, of course though, the Jedi did not have their lightsabers. That is still impressive though! Light: That's impressive all right! Boba's equipment include an EE-3 Rifle, a really good gun for long distance. His armor comes with Missile Launchers, Wrist Lasers, Wrist Rockets, Whipcord Throwers, Shield Emmitters, Paralyzing Darts, and Grappling Lines. He also has a Jetpack to get that high ground advntage, ya know? See what I did their???? Dark: ... Zombie: ... Romn: Haha! That's funny! If you have a bounty on your head, well, say your goodbyes and get the hell away from Boba Fett! Boba: You're mine. Intermission Zombie: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. Romn and Light: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Peter roamed through the skies with his fellow Guardians of the Galaxy team, celebrating their victory against Ego. However, Peter was too focused on Yondu's death and his somewhat Father's death, not focusing enough on the party. He somewhat enjoyed the party as the drunk Drax was laughing at the top of lungs and banging his head against the wall while Gamora chuckled behind him, along with Groot and Mantis. Another drunk being, Rocket, was crying in the corner with his gun. Star Lord rolled his eyes playfully before shuffling over to Rocket and sat down next to him. Peter: What's the matter? Rocket sniffled and looked at Peter. Rocket: I really wanted to eat those Chicken Wings.... (sniff).... Peter turned to his right and tried not to laugh before turning his attention to Rocket again. Peter: Don't worry, I will give you my chicken wings. I promise you everything everything will be all- SHI-''' The ship was shot from behind and started to drop from the sky. Peter quickly leaped for his seat, grabbing onto the top of it and buckling himself inside of it. He turned around to see his fellow teammates struggling to take a seat, bashing against the side of the ship as they dropped at crazy fast speed. Peter: '''NO! GUYS HURRY! Peter unbuckled himself and lunged for his teammates in desperate need of help, but it was too late. The ship crashed into the ground and Peter's vision turned black. Hours Later.... Peter opened his eyes slowly, resting on the grassy, outstretched terrain. He realized his fellow teammates had crashed as well, and Peter's eyes opened awake with a start. He quickly got off the ground and ran for the broken ship. Peter reached the ship and took a peak in their, staring at his friends who were knocked out cold. Peter sighed to himself, knowing they were all right. He slowly turned around, but a blast from behind shot him into the crashed ship and through the windows. He crashed into more grassy terrain, quickly getting up and equipping his guns. He watched as a man in armor flew over the ship and landed in front of Peter. Peter gritted his teeth as the Bounty Hunter aimed his gun at Peter. Boba: There is a bounty on your head, and it's my time to collect it. Peter growled and aimed his guns at Boba. Peter: You nearly killed my friends.... My family! You will pay for that one! Boba chuckled and shot a blast at Peter. FIGHT! Conclusion Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' themed Death Battle's